


Let's walk around and look at all the lights and stuff

by stillusesapencil



Series: 25 days of ficmas [23]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillusesapencil/pseuds/stillusesapencil
Summary: Jyn and Cassian go for a walk.





	Let's walk around and look at all the lights and stuff

Two days before Christmas, Jyn and Cassian are curled on his couch, drinking hot chocolate and reading. Jyn has made her way through most of a thriller Bohdi had recommended, and Cassian is deep into a book on military history. Jyn throws aside her paperback and flops over Cassian’s knees.

“I’m boooored.”

He hums, turning the page.

“Cassian,” she whines. “Let’s do something.”

“Is that a cry for sex?” he asks, without looking up.

Jyn flicks her eyes from the cover of his book (a black and white of a boy with a rifle) to his impassable face. His reading glasses are perched on the end of his nose. Jyn thinks it’s cute.

“It could be,” she says.

Cassian closes the book and takes of his glasses, folding them carefully before setting them on top of the book. “How about a walk? I hear downtown is lit up beautifully.”

Jyn thinks about that. “Sure. And then the sex.”

“Right. Then the sex.”

Jyn rolls off him, fetching her boots and bundling into a coat and scarf. Cassian drives them to Jyn’s apartment, because it is not far from downtown. They walk down the street and turn the corner to walk into downtown. It’s an old-fasioned kind of place, with a corner drug store and a second-hand bookshop and the hipster coffee shop that Bohdi works at.

There are strings of lights across the street with giant snowflakes in the center. Each shop window has a different theme. The drugstore has an extensive electric train, with ceramic houses lit up from within. The book store has hundreds of Christmas books, from the Nutcracker picture book to the sappiest Christmas hallmark paperbacks. The antique store has a BB gun and a leg lamp, with general Christmas decorations. 

The park at the end of the street is also lit up. The bridge over the water feature has lights twining the railing. On the island in the middle of the pond is a family of carolers. Santa’s reindeer and sleigh soar from the top of the gazebo. 

Jyn and Cassian walk down the path, holding hands.

“It’s so pretty,” Jyn says.

“Not as pretty as you,” Cassian says softly.

Jyn flushes. “Shut up,” she mutters. “You big sap.”

He grins, then, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her forehead. “Maybe I love you.”

“Maybe I love you too.”

As if on cue, it begins to snow. 

Jyn giggles. “We should go back to your house now.”

“Why?”

“So that we can get snowed in!”

Cassian laughs. “Being snowed in with you sounds like an excellent plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> The park and downtown is loosely based on downtown and the park where I live. :)


End file.
